Kiyoshi Mitarai
Kiyoshi Mitarai (御手洗 清志, Mitarai Kiyoshi), more commonly known as Seaman (水兵 [シーマン], Suihei ['Shīman']'', literally translated as ''Sailor) is a former member of the Sensui Seven, now an ally of Yusuke Urameshi. Voiced by Rica Matsumoto in the original Japanese and Justin Pate in the English dub. In the Filipino Dub of the anime, he was voiced by Fourth Brilliantes Lee. Appearance Slender and of average height, Seaman possesses a slight build, a fair complexion, and delicate facial features. His sandy brown and wavy hair is normally slicked back, leaving just a few bangs dangling onto his forehead, and his garments include a yellow hooded sweatshirt, tight blue jeans, and a pair of white shoes. When he was bullied by his fellow students in his Junior High School days before he was recruited by Sensui, he wears a uniform identical to Kuwabara's light blue uniform. He briefly wore a business suit while attempting to enter in the best high school of his home city. Personality After being indoctrinated by Sensui, Seaman developed a hatred towards all humans, desiring to relentlessly punish all of humanity for its sins and immoralities. At this point, he changes into somewhat of a hypocrite, becoming the same ruthless killer which he despises the rest of humanity for being; although this is largely due to Sensui's influence. However, after witnessing two acts of kindness by Kuwabara and his friends, as well as noticing their views on life, Seaman's outlook on humanity slowly begins to change. He eventually starts viewing humans as good. He is a self-described social outcast who claims to have been ostracized by his fellow school mates. After his encounter with the near destruction of all humanity as well as helping Yusuke's team to save the world, Mitarai opens up to the world, and gains the confidence to look at the future with an optimistic view on life. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga On their way back from a Megallica concert, Kuwabara and his friends are confronted by Seaman, one of Sensui's psychics, who takes advantage of Kuwabara's present lack of spirit energy and one by one traps Kuwabara's friends in a manipulated water giant, which acts as a dimensional prison. On the verge of drowning inside Seaman's monster, Kuwabara suddenly manipulates his spirit energy in a peculiar way, creating a kind of spirit sword that can slice through dimensions and barriers. With this new ability, Kuwabara breaks free of the water giant, freeing himself and his friends. Kuwabara spares his opponent and even brings him to safety, an action which baffles Seaman to no end, causing him to question the nature of humans. After awakening at Yusuke's apartment, he is interrogated by the team and tells them about the Chapter Black with such fear and emotion that it lead to Keiko crying. During Sensui's initial confrontation with Yusuke and his friends, Seaman stays in an adjacent apartment with Botan and after an explosion in the apartment building, furniture throughout the building begins to topple, and Botan protects Seaman from a falling bookcase, leaving her fairly wounded in the process. Confused as to why she would commit such a selfless act, Seaman begins to realize that humans are not the ruthless killers whom he once believed them to be. With a new outlook on humanity, Seaman then briefly assists Yusuke's team in their quest to keep the Makai barrier closed, leading them into Sensui's lair and helping the group defeat the Game Master. Following the final confrontation with Sensui, Seaman returns to middle school, eventually getting accepted into the city's finest high school. Power and abilities Monster Summoner '( 獣・サモナー , Kemono Samonā ), translated as Monster/Beast Summoner : Seaman himself is unable to fight properly, and thus creates liquid creatures that do his bidding, while he stands back safe from harm. Due to indignation for his troubled past, he has a tendency to brutally torture his victims before drowning them. '''Water Manipulation '( 水 ・マニピュレーション , Mizu Manipyurēshon ), translated as Water Manipulation : Once Seaman sheds blood and drop it in water, he's able to form the water into creatures of varying sizes depending on how much blood is used . * 'Water Dimension '( 水 ・次元 , Mizu Jigen ), translated as Water Dimension : By combining his blood with water, Seaman demonstrates a limited form of hydrokinesis or water manipulation. The most notable aspect of the water he manipulates is that the inside of the water resides on a separate dimension, making it nearly impossible for one to pierce it. * '''Water Monster ( 水 ・獣 , Mizu Kemono ), translated as Water Monster/Beast ': '''By adding his blood to water, Seaman can create indestructible monsters. The more water around, the easier it spreads, and the more blood, the bigger and more powerful the monster becomes. However, the monsters created from a smaller amount of blood seem to be far more agile. Larger amounts of blood create a giant, made entirely of water, that is mainly used to bind and drown victims. Trivia *Since Sensui's Seven each represent one of the seven deadly sins, Seaman represents Envy, based on the fact he targets those who he thinks are weaker than him, and the way he used to look down on himself for lacking skills to succeed and constantly bullied on. *Like several other psychics who gained power from the demon gate, Mitarai only has D-class spirit power but his psychic power makes him an A-class threat. *Considering Mitarai needs to use his blood to create the water monsters, it possible he could have passed out or died of blood loss if he was sent after Yusuke, Hiei or Kurama, who would have been more powerful than Kuwabara at the time. *Mitarai is an avid Goblin City player when he is shown being proficient at the tennis mini-game when fighting Tsukihito Amanuma in his territory. *His appearance slightly resembles that of Koichi Hirose, a main character of the manga series ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Sensui Seven Category:Psychic Category:Villains Category:Yusuke's Allies Category:Alive Characters Category:Former Villains